


Accept Your Situation

by bingbong21



Series: Hunk and Lance's Explicit Guide to Achieving Zen [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Bi or pan Lance, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Come Eating, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Gay Keith (Voltron), I ain't limiting interpretations, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Keith, Voyeurism, although really he's a switch lbr, don't get too comfy up there you're next, he be topping from the bottom now we here, keith has a very active imagination, keith likes bottom lance almost as much as i do, too bad for him i also really like bottom keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingbong21/pseuds/bingbong21
Summary: There are some things you can't change, like being a Paladin of Voltron or being a source of gossip amongst the Lions. And Lance and Hunk are willing to help Keith learn this lesson.





	Accept Your Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Brain: Make Keith interact with the Red Lion like this  
> Me: Isn't this kinda backwards in terms of his development  
> Brain: DO IT ANYWAYS

The inside of each Lion’s cockpit, Keith noticed, had a distinct impression and smell that seemed associated with its element. When they had entered the Blue Lion for the first time so long ago there was a scent of sea salt so strong one almost expected to hear the crash of waves and feel the spray of the ocean. When he had piloted the Black Lion to save Shiro from the monsters they encountered after saving Allura, he felt as if he was standing at the peak of a mountain breathing in the crisp cool air. When he entered the Yellow Lion to collect Scaltrite from the Weblum the smell of fresh earth permeated the cockpit, as if one was standing in the middle of a freshly plowed field rather than sitting at the helm of a sentient machine. While he hadn’t had the chance to sit in the Green Lion’s cockpit, Keith could only assume that it would smell so heavily of a jungle that he’d expect to hear the trill of tropical birds. However, as soothing and enticing as each of the others’ cockpits were, none could compare to the sensations the Red Lion provided him. 

After their mission to the Blade of Marmora and the discovery of Keith’s heritage, Shiro had pulled him aside to ask if the Red Lion’s cockpit always had such an oppressive heat to it. Keith had stared at Shiro, head cocked to the side as he asked him what he was talking about. Whenever Keith entered her cockpit he never felt an overbearing heat like the desert as Shiro had described, but an all-encompassing gentle warmth similar to that of sitting at the hearth of a fireplace. If he stayed still, closed his eyes and focused, he could hear the crackling of logs, smell the smoke as it wafted up the chimney, see the faint glowing of embers and the flash of dancing sparks. Perhaps in the midst of battle it felt like he was standing in the heart of a newborn star; he always seemed to come out of battles sweatier than his fellow paladins. But when going through trainings, or sitting in the hangar just talking to each other as he was doing now? The warmth was as soft as that emanated during a hug from a loved one.

“And I just…I don’t know what to do. I mean I know what I _should_ do; pilot the Black Lion like Shiro wanted and let someone else pilot you. But if I do that then does that mean I’ve accepted he’s gone? Will people start to forget about him? Will…Will _I_ start to forget about him,” Keith’s gaze was fixed on the roof of the cockpit, feeling exhausted as the heavy weight of keeping his thoughts bottled up released, like a cork being shot from a bottle of champagne shaken for too long. After apologizing to Allura Keith had decided to catch the Red Lion up on all that was happening; their communications during the few missions they had together had been curt and short as he avoided talking about his feelings. It wasn’t that he had wanted to actively keep her out of his mind, but rather that he wasn’t ready to face himself and whatever her decisions on the matter would be. Of course there were some things he tried to keep secret, namely the activities going on between him, Lance, and Hunk behind closed doors; the last thing he needed was a lecture on proper sexual protocol between paladins from a magical robot lion. 

A soothing rumble was heard through their mental connection as the Red Lion forced herself to transition from impressions and feelings, usually enough in the middle of a fight, to words that could be easily understood, _“You know as well as I do that Black’s Paladin will never be forgotten. In time, you will not think of him as frequently or with as much sorrow, but instead with fondness and love. We Lions of Voltron never forget our Paladins, so take comfort in that for as long as we live, so shall Shiro.”_

Keith hummed, a noncommittal sound to prove that he heard her. He knew she was right; while he and the others would grieve, eventually they would look on Shiro’s memory with fondness instead of profound sorrow. Occasionally he would find it happening even now, usually during some nonsensical activity that someone instigated or the private moments that Lance and Hunk offered to him. He would find himself smiling, laughing, the dark cloud of Shiro’s disappearance dissipating enough to allow a few rays of sunshine into their otherwise bleak situation. But then the clouds would return, accusations of forgetting his closest companion booming like thunder and striking like lightning, and he’d find himself angry at himself for accepting that Shiro was gone, for moving forward instead of digging in his heels and fighting to return everything back to the way it was supposed to be. 

_“You are still troubled.”_

His closed fist hit the armrest with a hard thud, “Of course I’m still troubled! Just as I was adjusting to, to _everything_ , something comes along and screws it up like always! It’s either ‘Let’s move you to a different home’ or, ‘We’re gonna ask you to leave instead of helping you’, or getting launched into space or being Galra, or…or all of this _bullshit_ with Shiro!” 

Chest heaving, he stared down into his lap, nails digging into the armrest, “Every time…every _single_ time I find some sort of stability, something comes along and just rips it apart! And every time I’m left trying to pick up the pieces as best as I can and make sense of what just happened, and it never works in my favor. Whenever that stupid case worker moved me to a new home, I’d act out or keep to myself. When Shiro disappeared the first time I punched a commanding officer in the face. When we all came out here, I was reckless; I almost got us killed Red! I just….” He brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. “I just want everything to stay _still_. I want everything to stop just long enough for me to get myself together so that I don’t end up killing someone instead of protecting them.” 

The only sound in the cockpit were Keith’s heavy pants; even the constant hum in their mental connection had silenced sometime during his rant. As the silence bordered on oppressive her rumble began once again, voice soft as if she were talking to an upset child, _“This universe is eternally dynamic, forever changing in ways that you cannot imagine or see until they have happened. Even you, who detests change, have become so much more than what they were when they first arrived. Wouldn’t you agree, Little One?”_

Keith bit his lip, head still bowed, “I…yeah, I would.” 

_“To fear change is to fear progress, the future, life itself,”_ the Red Lion continued, _“That is not to say that it is not frightening; on the contrary, it is a terrifying concept. But it is true courage and bravery to charge forward and adapt to whatever life holds for you. And for my Paladins, it means to listen to their instincts, and go wherever they may lead them.”_

“Am…” Keith ran a hand through his hair, “Am I still your Paladin? Even if I pilot the Black Lion?” 

_“Oh Little One,”_ The sound of the Red Lion’s voice evoked a sense of being embraced, tucked beneath a mother’s chin as she hid him from the world. _“You will **always** be mine, no matter who you pilot. While I will miss you terrible when you are with Black, know that there is nothing that makes me prouder than knowing our leader has chosen **you** , my precious Paladin.”_

Despite the stinging in his eyes and the sniffling, Keith found himself smiling as the Red Lion’s emotions coursed through him. He rubbed at his eyes, uncurling himself so that his feet rested against the floor, “Thanks. So I guess this means you’ll be alright with having a new pilot, huh?” 

The self-satisfied purr could almost be mistaken for smugness if one wasn’t familiar with the Red Lion’s nature, _“I already have one in mind. I would like the Blue One to be my new pilot.”_

Keith raised his eyebrows, blinking in surprise, “Lance? Really?” 

_“Of course! He is instinctive and brave in his own way. For example, when he proposed to the Yellow One to bring you back from your despair, despite fearing your reaction. It was an impressive feat of listening to instincts if I do say so myself.”_

“Y-You…” Keith didn’t need a mirror to know his face was a bright red. “H-How did you know about that? I kept that secret!”

The Red Lion’s rumbles rose and fell choppily in an imitation of a laugh, _“There are no secrets between a Lion and her Paladin. **Or** a Lion and her pack.”_

His stomach dropped at the realization. “Y-You mean…”

_“Oh yes,”_ If he concentrated hard enough Keith could almost see the flick of the tip of a tail and a glint of sharp teeth exposed by a smile, _“Blue was quite proud of her Little One for how well his plan worked. She wouldn’t stop crowing to me about it for almost seven quintants.”_

Keith’s blood boiled with embarrassed rage as he glared out the cockpit window, “I don’t know how, but I’m going to kill the Blue Lion.” 

The Red Lion’s rumbling laugh echoed in his mind, _“Don’t say such things, Little One, else you risk making the Blue One upset. Unless of course, it is part of your plan to return the favor?”_

Surprisingly, despite his volume, no one else in the castle heard Keith’s indignant shouting at the Red Lion’s teasing from inside the cockpit.

* * *

A varga later Keith could still hear the echo of the Red Lion’s amusement at his ranting about privacy, boundaries, and how _yes we still have those you nosey overgrown cat, I don’t care if we’re basically one being!_ While he could admit that perhaps it was a bit of a stretch to assume he could injure, much less murder, the Blue Lion, he could certainly teach her Paladin the lesson in her stead. With this thought in mind Keith stormed the halls, making a beeline for Lance’s room and hoping that he was there so that he could skip having to enter more public areas of the ship with a beet red face and murder in his eyes while asking for the whereabouts of the Blue Paladin. Fortunately, as he approached the door he could hear Lance’s muffled voice; after a tick, he heard Hunk’s chime in as well. Good, Keith thought as he opened the door, Hunk will either be a mediator or help him destroy the body. 

Despite his personality Lance’s room was meticulously clean, the only item out of place being the pillow on the floor. Hunk sat on the floor across from Lance on the bed, back pressed against a drawer where all of Lance’s skin care products lined the top. In Hunk’s hands was a visor that he and Pidge had begun fitting with translating technology so that the Paladins could read the books and magazines that they accumulated during their travels. Lance sat cross-legged on the bed, hand lazily waving in circles as he rested his chin in his palm. 

“So long story short, Coran, Pidge, and I are local deities to the Falrutians because we can see the color purple, and apparently Alteans can see more colors than the mantis shrimp.” 

Hunk hummed, lifting the visor up to get a better view, “Space is weird man.”

_**“You.”** _

Lance jumped with a startled yelp, slamming his head into the ceiling above his bed; he fell to the side, clutching the top of his head and groaning pitifully. Hunk threw the visor into the air as he leapt from the chair, pulling his fists up with a battle cry as he searched for the danger. The brave warrior image was destroyed however as he flinched and ducked under his arms when the visor crashed into the ceiling, sending various parts raining down upon them. If he hadn’t come to smack sense into Lance, Keith would have been both parts exasperated and amused at their reactions; as it was, he stood there with arms crossed and waited for them to calm. 

Lance was the first to speak as Hunk whined about his gadget, picking up the scattered pieces, “Dude, a little warning next time?” 

“When I’m through with you there won’t _be_ a next time.” 

“What? I haven’t done anything recently to deserve this treatment!” 

“You forgot to tell the Blue Lion that secrets are supposed to be _secret_!” 

Keith’s shout seemed to echo in the deadly silent room, as Hunk had stopped gathering parts to watch the exchange. Lance’s face paled considerably at the statement, face the epitome of a man who had been caught with multiple tabs of embarrassingly specific kink porn opened on his browser. A quiet voice in the back of Keith’s mind whispered that the Red Lion knowing about them most likely wouldn’t elicit a reaction like that from him; he filed that away under things to investigate later. Right now, he had to teach Lance the meaning of the words privacy, boundaries, and secrets so that he could teach the Blue Lion. 

Lance tugged at the collar of his shirt, eyes darting around the room, “What uh…what exactly did you hear,” Lance seemed to be choosing his words carefully, as if he were navigating a minefield and one wrong step would cause an explosion that would what lay underneath. “Cuz there is some sensitive stuff that I _specifically_ told her not to tell anyone, and if she blabbed then I will gladly kick her butt myself.” 

He could feel the anger ebbing away at Lance’s behavior; perhaps the Blue Lion was just a nosey gossip who didn’t care about boundaries until they had overstepped them. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time, as the mice, Allura, and Hunk had all done the same at one point or another. Plus, given the nonchalance that the Red Lion had shown, maybe the Blue Lion just didn’t view it as something to be secret; perhaps Alteans were once a polyamorous species. These comforting thoughts had Keith uncrossing his arms, shoulders relaxing, “She blabbed about what we all do together.” 

To his surprise and annoyance Lance snorted, waving his hand dismissively, “Oh that? That’s hardly anything to freak out about. You had me thinking it was something important.”   
“Wha-It’s important when Red teases me about it!” 

“Oh man, are we gonna get eaten by the Red Lion now,” Hunk whimpered, wringing his hands nervously. “Because real talk, I kinda like living and, you know, not being digested by a sentient robotic cat?” 

“Dude didn’t you hear him? She teased him about us; we’re Red Lion approved buddy! That’s like, the approval of at least fifty Tiger Moms back home.” 

The thin thread holding back Keith’s embarrassment and annoyance snapped, “Will you _focus_?” 

Lance and Hunk snapped to attention, expressions displaying surprise and concern at his outburst. He knew that they were taking in his flushed cheeks, eyes glinting dangerously as his hands repeatedly clenched and unclenched. It wasn’t that he was upset about the Red Lion knowing; if anything that made his life easier, as he didn’t have to hide anything from her anymore or instruct Lance to hide things from her when he piloted her. It wasn’t even that he feared the Blue Lion would talk with Allura and cause a rift between them and the princess; he fully believed the Blue Lion could keep a secret if she thought it could do harm to her Paladin. He could rationalize that the Blue Lion only told the Red Lion because she believed that both parties should be informed of what transpired between their Paladins. No, what was bothering him now was the lack of apology and amends he was getting from Lance, who treated this breach in confidence as if it were nothing. 

Lance sighed, running a hand through his hair, “Hey look, I’m sorry that Blue has looser lips than Hunk,” An indignant huff from the Yellow Paladin was ignored, “But, I know just what’ll cheer you up.” 

“If the next words out of your mouth are an innuendo, I’m cutting your dick off.” 

Lance’s gulp was audible as he raised his hands in defense, “Okay, little kinkier than I was expecting, but you know what? We can work with this. I mean, we have alien technology at our fingertips! I could get a vibrating robo di- _yah_!”

As soon as he had begun rambling Keith stalked towards the bed, leaning down to pick up the pillow from the floor. When he was in range Keith slammed the pillow into the side of Lance’s head, knocking the Blue Paladin off balance onto his side. Keith continued the assault with his fluffy weapon, climbing into the bed and turning the teen onto his back so that he could continue to slap his head. Lance held his arms up to block the blows, shouting and yelling as he tried to throw Keith off. 

“Gah! C’mon man, not the face! Hunk, help!” 

Hunk took one look at the scene, saw the murderous promises in Keith’s eyes, and promptly turned back to his work, “Nah man, you got yourself into this, you can get out of it.” 

Lance was about to retort but instead found his mouth full of fabric and alien feathers as Keith landed a solid hit. Despite his best efforts to toss Keith off, Keith had straddled him so that his movements only served to tire him out instead of succeeding. Lance seemed to realize this as he then began to grapple with Keith’s wrists, trying to his fingers off the pillow so that he could toss it to the side. Keith huffed, one hand letting go of the pillow so that he could pin Lance’s hands above his head; immediately Lance bit into the pillow, ripping it out of Keith’s other hand and spitting it onto the floor. 

“Alright alright, you’ve made your point,” Lance huffed, pouting as he looked up at Keith, “So, what does the conqueror want? Money? Fame,” A dangerous glint appeared in Lance’s eyes as he smirked up at Keith, “…Me?” 

Keith freezes at the suggestion, cheeks flushing a dark red at the thought of Lance under him, incoherent with pleasure, lithe body flushed and writhing as he begs for more. Or of Lance crawling over him as he lay in Hunk’s lap, bottom lip caught between pearly white teeth as he sinks down onto his length, tan cock bouncing along to the rhythm he sets as he whines high in his throat. Slowly the fantasy Lance merges with the one in reality, lips quirking into a smirk as his lips brush against his ear. 

“Oh, you like that one,” He breathes; Keith shivers at the heat against the shell of his ear. “Having me at your mercy, letting you have your wicked, _wicked_ way? Maybe even play out a fantasy or two?” 

A loud groan and a kiss that instantly turns wet and desperate are his only response as Keith pushes him back into the mattress, hand roaming down his body while he uses the other keep Lance’s arms above his head. He blamed this sudden desire to take charge on the embarrassment from the Red Lion’s goading earlier and Lance’s own nonchalance about the entire issue. It had nothing to do with how he seemed to notice just how attractive Lance and Hunk were, or how lately even Lance and Hunk’s less than positive qualities seemed to have become endearing, or even how he enjoyed being in their company more than usual. Nope, he thought as he wedged his thigh between Lance’s legs and ground upwards, it was totally just getting payback about this breach in confidence. 

A sudden harsh sneeze coming from the other side of the room had Keith ripping away from Lance’s mouth as if he’d been burned. As he took in the sight of Lance’s flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and dazed expression, it took every ounce of Keith’s willpower to pull away and sit up on the other side of the bed. He looked over to see Hunk wiping his nose on his sleeve, back once again pressed against the dresser as he continued to fiddle with visor in his hand. A pang of guilt ran through him at the sight; how could he have gotten so absorbed in himself to forget to ask Hunk? As if sensing his distress Hunk looked up, a soft smile on his face. 

“Don’t stop on my account,” He waved his hand dismissively as he turned back to the visor. Keith swallowed, feeling Lance press against his back as his hands wandered down his chest towards his belt. 

“You…you sure,” It was getting harder to focus with Lance teasingly fiddling with his belt as he pressed wet kisses to the side of his neck. Hunk nodded, completely uninterested in the display going on before him. 

“Yup,” He waved his screwdriver idly, “No offense, but I’m not a spontaneous guy. Gotta give me at least a couple hours to get into the right mindset, and even then it’s totally dependent on if I’ve done anything recently.” 

Keith’s breathing hitched as he felt Lance’s hand dart underneath his boxers to firmly grasp his length, “Still…y-you were here first. It…it feels weird, kicking you out.” 

He tapped the end of the screwdriver against his lips, staring up at the ceiling in thought, “Well…I mean, I don’t _have_ to leave if you don’t want me to. I could always just, you know…watch or something.” 

Keith shudders, imagination going into hyper drive at Hunk’s simple suggestion as Lance lazily strokes him. Hunk continuing his work, looking up occasionally to watch them as if they were just a television playing in the background that happened to have something interesting happening. Or of Hunk dropping his work, head resting in his hands as he watches intently, sometimes speaking up with tips to send the other into a frenzy or just to give mindless praise to how well they were doing. He groaned as his head tipped back against Lance’s shoulder, imaging Hunk getting up from his seat to stalk towards them, like a lion who knows it has its prey cornered. He felt as Hunk grasped his chin, brown eyes meeting his as he told him how he had to be punished for not following his instructions to the letter but not to worry, it would all be worth it. 

Lance nipped at his earlobe, thumb rubbing circles against his tip, “You like that idea? Have Hunk watch you pound me into the mattress?” 

Not trusting his voice Keith nodded vigorously, grinding back to feel Lance’s hard cock through his jeans. Lance’s other hand pressed gently on his cheek, coaxing his head to turn so that they could lock lips over his shoulder. It was messy and uncoordinated, teeth clacking together and drool sliding from the corner of their mouths, but with Lance pushing into him from the back and tugging him in the front Keith couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be. Far too soon Lance pulled away; Keith didn’t realize he was chasing the taste of Lance’s tongue until he was being pushed back and turned around. He forced himself to blink away the lustful haze, finally registering that somewhere between the talk with Hunk and now Lance had removed his shirt to expose his torso, skin the shade of caramel and looking every bit as delectable. He wondered if it would taste sweet with a hint of salt, like a salted caramel candy, if he dragged his tongue from the waistband of his jeans to just under his jaw. An open-mouthed kiss underneath his ear dragged Keith out of his musings long enough to realize that Lance had entered his personal space, hands slipping into his boxers and under his shirt. 

“Don’t tell me that whatever scenario you thought up was enough to make you so submissive,” Lance’s voice was a husky purr against his ear, his hand pushing up the material of Keith’s shirt. “And here I was looking forward to bottoming for you.” 

Right, this had begun because Keith wanted to fulfill some fantasies involving an incoherent Lance and that tantalizing skin being painted a pearly white as some sort of perverted reminder to keep secrets a secret. He hadn’t thought that there’d be conflicting fantasies of being dominated under Hunk’s watchful eye, but somehow his mind had become a hot bed of filthy desires that left him torn between pushing Lance into the mattress or getting shoved onto his back. Lance seemed to understand that he was having difficulty reconciling the differences, taking it upon himself to coax Keith’s arms above his head to remove the black shirt as a method of urging him back into action. Or so Keith had thought; as soon as the shirt was tossed to the floor Lance was back on him, mouth relentlessly biting and sucking a myriad of marks onto his chest. The pain and pleasure shot straight to his groin where Lance’s hand was still fisting his cock, pre-cum smearing whenever he passed over his slit. So lost in a cloud of desire it was impressive that Keith had enough sense of mind to tangle his hands into Lance’s hair, pressing that torturous mouth closer to his trembling body. He can feel Lance begin an agonizingly slow descent, mouth continuing its assault on every inch of skin in its warpath. Looking down he groans as he realizes that the marks will form a bright red trail leading down to his cock; a trail that only he will know exists, and will be made painfully aware of every time he looks in the mirror or down his body. After what feels like a miniscule eternity of having attention lavished everywhere but the place he wants it most Lance takes pity, pushing his pants and boxers just far down enough to allow his dick to spring out. 

“Make sure to be vocal,” Lance winked, licking a long stripe from the base of his cock to the tip, “Wanna hear every dirty thought that comes out of that pretty mouth of yours.” 

With that Lance sank down; Keith moaned unabashedly, fingernails scraping against Lance’s scalp in his rush to anchor himself to this plane of existence. Lance groaned, the vibrations traveling wherever his lips touched and only ceasing when the tip sunk into the back of his throat. Keith’s mind was effectively scrambled, anything that wasn’t the sensation of that tight wet heat and the knowledge that Hunk was idly watching them fading to nothing but white noise in the background. His chin dropped to his chest, allowing him to stare into the dark lusty blues staring back into his; distantly he remembered Lance’s order to be vocal. 

“Ah shit Lance,” Keith hissed, pale fingers carding through the mop of brown hair, “S-So good…c-could watch you sucking cock all day.” 

Lance pulled off, hand slowly pumping as he nuzzled the plush glans, “Maybe one day I’ll lock us up and do just that. Just let you watch as I get you hard, suck you dry, and do it all over again.” 

Keith’s dick twitched at the notion, drooling at the mental image of his hands bound above his head with Lance between his spread legs. Lance purred, lapping up the liquid like a kitten would drink spilled milk. “Aw, you like that idea? Have you at my mercy for one big continuous blowjob?” 

_Yes_ , he decided, he _did_ like that idea, but he also decided that Lance talking about it wasn’t fulfilling his current needs, namely the need to be buried to the hilt inside Lance in some way. With that thought in mind Keith pushed him down into the mattress, shuffling out of his clothes and toeing them off the side of the bed. As he straddled Lance’s narrow hips he leaned down to connect their mouths, tongue slipping through the parting that Lance provided in search of a mate to play with. He groaned when they finally made contact, wet muscle immediately stroking Lance the way he had learned from their previous encounters would elicit the best reactions. Right on cue the Blue Paladin whimpered and moaned beneath him, long fingers tangling in black hair as he thrust his hips upwards in search of the friction that would bring him sweet relief. 

As the cool metal of Lance’s button dug into his inner thigh Keith paused as realization dawned on him. In all of their encounters _Lance_ had always been the one to remove his clothes, and always managed to keep at least his boxers on. But for this to proceed how he wanted it to he’d most likely have to be the one to strip Lance of the last vestiges of clothing and, more importantly, he’d have to see Lance _naked_ for the first time since beginning these trysts. Not that he didn’t want to see that lean body with skin the color of some overpriced latte spread bare for his perusal; no, that scenario had already been the plot of too many embarrassing late night fantasies. What had Keith pulling back to stare down at the boy underneath him was the nagging thought that if Lance had _wanted_ Keith to see him naked then he would have already seen it, most likely accompanied by a cringe worthy pick-up line. But he hadn’t, which led him to worry that perhaps he was abusing the power of his position in the team and this agreement, that maybe Lance was only a fan of sloppy oral and hand jobs; or that perhaps that Hunk and Lance had an agreement where neither would ever get naked. A gentle caress to his cheek pulled him from his thoughts to focus on the boy staring up at him. 

“Come on now mullet, don’t be shy,” Lance grinned, eyebrows waggling, “Don’t you wanna McClaim Lance McClain?”

Keith groaned, dropping his head to Lance’s shoulder; leave it to him to make a puddle out to be deeper than the ocean, “That was terrible and you should feel terrible.” 

“Lance we had an _agreement_ ,” Hunk whined, hands dropping into his lap, “You _promised_ me that you would never use that line again!” 

“Yeah well Keith started getting all frowny on me, and I’d rather have him lose a boner from laughing his ass off than being upset. Also can you toss us the lube and condoms? Top drawer to the left.” 

As Hunk gently set the visor down before getting up on his knees to search, Keith lifted his head to look down at Lance, “That wasn’t even funny, it was just… _bad_ ,” A hint of disbelief crept into his voice, “Who in the universe thought that was funny?” 

Lance shrugged, “Apparently some guy at the Garrison. Dude thought it was so funny he couldn’t look at me for like a week without giggling; confused the hell out of his friends.”

“I remember that guy,” Hunk turned, handing the requested items to Lance. “One time you did that thing with your eyebrows, and then he started laughing so hard that he walked into a wall. Which made him laugh even _harder_ , surprisingly.” 

“They may have been few and far between, but we had some good times at the Garrison,” Lance chirped, setting the lube and condom down in the upper left corner of the bed. He twisted back to lay flat against the bed, arms looping back around Keith’s neck, “Now, we gonna keep going or what?” 

The worries from before came back with a vengeance, forcing Keith to divert his gaze away from Lance, “You’re sure about this? We don’t have to if you don’t want to you know.”

Lance’s head cocked to the side, confusion clear as day on his face. Understandable, since before now Keith had always gone forward with whatever direction they were going in without questioning them, “Uh yeah? If I didn’t want this, you really think you’d be sitting on top of my dick right now?” 

Fair point, Keith conceded with a shrug, “Maybe? Just, never gone this far before, and-”

Lance held his hand up, silencing Keith, “Say no more! Duh, first timer’s nerves, how could I forget that…” Lance muttered to himself, propping himself up onto his elbows. The scheming glint in his eyes and the smile on his face promised a sensual solution to the problem they were currently facing, “You just sit back, relax, and let me put on a pretty little show for you.” 

Keith nodded dumbly, pushing himself back to sit between Lance’s legs instead. As soon as he had Lance shifted, laying back as his right hand ran up his body, starting at the waistband of his jeans, creeping through the sparse trail of hairs leading into his pants, all the way up his long torso and lean neck before traveling back down. All of Keith’s attention was focused on the soft sighs and gasps he made, eyes helplessly following the path his hand made continually up and down his body. A whine to match Lance’s left him as he watched elegant fingers pop the button before teasingly dragging down the zipper of his fly, hips bucking into the air slightly at the relief from the pressure. After the zipper had been pulled down all the way he grasped the waistband of both his boxers and jeans, continuing to roll his hips as if he were grinding against someone in his lap. With each upward thrust he tugged his clothing downwards, giving a glimpse at slim hipbones and dark brown curls, only to give a small tug back up to hide the tantalizing sight once again; Keith’s hands twitched at his sides, the urge to smack Lance’s hands away and pull them down himself growing. As if sensing his growing desire Lance shot him a smirk before his hips arched completely off the bed, allowing the denim and cotton to slide down long lean legs and pool at his ankles. 

Any functions that weren’t drinking in the sight of Lance like he was a cool glass of water were instantly shut off as his cock was finally revealed. Much like its owner it was long and tan, curved towards Lance’s chest with a girth that he could only assume was on the border of average. He watched as toned legs spread, displaying testicles drawn close to the base of his cock, drawing the eye to the dark brown twitchy hole nestled between pert cheeks. The sharp clicking sound of a plastic bottle lid opening was his only warning before clear liquid began to drip down his sac and coat his hole, a slender pointer finger chasing the trail to massage it into his rim and finger. Slowly the tip of the finger breached the tight ring of muscles; Keith grit his teeth, inhaling sharply as an accompaniment to Lance’s breathy moan. Once he had been buried up to the second knuckle he slowly began to thrust, finger barely pulling out before sinking back in, taunting with how he inched towards sinking fully up the third knuckle. Keith could only imagine how tight it must be inside, how it’d be almost deliciously impossible to withdraw far enough to slam back home. 

“God,” Lance breathed, head lolling back onto the bed, “It’s been too long.” 

Keith swallowed past the lump in his throat, unsure when his mouth became so dry, “Y-Yeah?”

“Don’t me wrong, I- _ah_ ,” Lance keened, second finger sliding in alongside the first, “I-I love getting my dick wet, but, _ah quiznak_ , b-but sometimes I wanna be the one getting pounded, ya know?”

“I think I’m starting to get the idea,” Keith mumbled, transfixed with watching the two fingers flex and stretch the muscle wider, offering a fleeting glimpse of inside. It was interrupted as Lance shifted, the heels of his feet hovering over the sheets as he curled his lower back upwards. They both sucked in a breath as he poured lube directly into the space provided by his fingers, making sure to drench his ring finger in the process. Keith couldn’t help but stare as that third finger began to disappear inch by glistening inch; he released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding when all three fingers were fully seated inside Lance’s dripping asshole. A flick of the wrist had Lance writhing on the bed with a gasp, curved cock beginning a steady stream of pre-cum from its flushed head. 

“Having fun Lance,” Keith jerked his head to his right, heart stuttering at the sound of Hunk’s voice from behind him. He could feel his face flush with arousal and embarrassment at having been caught staring entranced at Lance opening himself, despite agreeing to Hunk watching. Lance positioned his head to grin at Hunk, face flushed and pupils blown wide. 

“Wh-What can I say, gotta, _uh_ , g-gotta make it a convincing show- _oh_!” 

Hunk hummed, nodding as he pulled Keith flush against him, left arm wrapped around his waist as he reached forward to grab the condom and discarded lube. With the precision associated with an engineer working on a delicate project he tore open the foil, left hand moving to grasp him at the base as the right worked the condom over him. Once it was secure he pinched the tip, left hand smoothly rolling it down the throbbing flesh to meet the coarse black hair surrounding the base. Keith shivered as the lube was spread over the latex, the chilled liquid slow to warm as Hunk’s hands worked him over to smear it evenly. 

“Now, what you’re gonna want to do is only get in there about halfway at first,” Hunk muttered next to his ear, tone the same as if he were just casually explaining new mechanics for the castle instead of how to best fuck his best friend. Keith shuddered, the notion that they were failing to impress making him hotter and all the more determined to have himself and Lance fall apart at the seams. “You’re also gonna want to angle yourself towards upwards, about twenty to thirty degrees, just to milk that prostate until he’s delirious. Then, once he’s out of his mind with pleasure, you just go to town. Think you can do that?” 

Keith nodding, swallowing at the sudden increase of saliva in his mouth. Hunk smiled, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth before giving him a slight shove on the shoulder, “Go get ‘im tiger.” 

The small shove had Keith falling onto his hands and knees, face so close to his rim that if he stuck his tongue out he’d be able to taste the Blue Paladin. Lance moved faster than his muscles at the moment, lower half lowering itself just enough for those long legs to wrap around his waist and pull him in deeper. They both groaned as Keith pressed against his hole, the length being teased by the movements of fingers relaxing tight muscles, massaging against that one spot that him leaking profusely on his stomach. He felt the fingers pull out in favor of spreading firm cheeks, and for a moment he could see the image in his mind; Lance, legs spread so beautifully wide, tight little hole dripping, twitching, and just begging to be filled by a cock. He groaned, lunging forward to bury his face into Lance’s neck as he began to sink into that welcoming entrance. 

Lance’s hand flew to tangle into dark locks, pressing his face more into his neck as he gasped breathlessly, “J-Just…j-just like that, _yes_!” 

Keith could hear Hunk shuffling off the bed; he looked up to see the Yellow Paladin crouched up at Lance’s head, large hand stroking his brown hair, “You doing alright buddy?” 

Lance whines, nodding enthusiastically as he slips his hand between their bodies to stroke his stiff dick; Hunk chuckles, continuing to pet his head as he gestures at Keith to continue. Keith drops his face back into the crook of his neck, allowing Lance and Hunk’s unique musk mixed with the powerful smell of sex to drive out every thought that wasn’t focused on driving Lance over the edge from his head. He pulls out slowly until the flared edges of his plush glans stop right at the edge of Lance’s rim, as if they were threatening to leave the tight cavern he provided; Lance whines, clenching down on him to entice them to come back and stay. Keith moans deep in his throat, hips angling as per Hunk’s suggestion before driving his length in a little over halfway in the hopes of hitting that pleasurable protrusion. While he thought he might have felt his tip brush over a slight bump, what truly gave his success away was how Lance’s grip tightened in his hair as he groaned loudly, head tossed back into the pillows; Keith couldn’t have helped the self-satisfied smirk at the sight even if he wanted to. Gradually he found the rhythm that had Lance writhing loudly beneath him, a shallow thrusting accompanied with a slow, dirty grind into that spot. Once he could move in a manner so fluid it had Lance scrabbling for purchase on his shoulders as his legs tightened, he lifted his face from where it had been buried in Lance’s neck to take a look at how he was doing.

Lance lay panting beneath him, head thrown back into the pillow as moans and mewls casually fell from his lips. His face, normally so smooth and evenly colored, was a flushed ruddy mess with the darkest swatches of color haphazardly painted across his cheeks. Brown hair that was so perfectly kept was mussed in every direction, bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat, the tips ghosting over tightly closed eyelids hiding blue eyes with pupils blown wide with arousal. He was a mesmerizing sight, and for a moment Keith wondered if he looked as incredible when at the mercy of Lance and Hunk. If he looks as painfully aroused with a hand wrapped around a weeping cock, a litany of garbled half-formed pleas for something more tumbling out; if Lance and Hunk ever feel the desire to obey every order just to see what face he’ll make next. If when he tosses his head back and swallows, their eyes follow the bobbing of his Adam’s apple before marking the unmarred skin with their teeth and tongue. He only realizes that he leaned down to bite and suck at the junction of Lance’s neck and shoulder because of how Lance thrusts back into him, tight heat finally taking him to the hilt as his keening cry mingles with Hunk’s chuckle. 

He thinks Hunk might have said something, but he can’t focus on anything other than the feeling of finally being fully encased inside Lance, the echo of that desperate keen reverberating inside his mind, and the thought that he needs _more_ of it. It’s like a flip has been switched, thrusts picking up speed and force gradually, the sound of skin slapping against skin increasing in frequency. Lance can only cling to him, nails digging into shoulder blades with ankles locking around his waist; for each little pinprick of pain Keith makes sucks another mark into his clavicle. It causes Lance to dig his nails deeper into his skin, and soon the two are stuck in a feedback loop of pleasurable pain that will only be stopped when one of them crashes over the edge into orgasm. 

The end is in sight as Lance’s voice climbs higher in pitch, a mantra of close leaving his mouth as his hand moves frantically over his cock. In a moment of clarity Keith wonders if the walls are soundproof, and that if they aren’t then is someone listening in to their activities right now? He growls, displeased at the thought of someone else witnessing this moment; only he and Hunk were allowed to see this side of Lance, to listen to him beg for release. Perhaps more harshly than he intended he grasps Lance’s face, squishing his cheeks and forcing him to look at him. Glittering blue eyes flutter open to stare up at him, a sliver of questioning clarity mixed in the lustful storm. 

“Mine,” it’s the only warning Lance gets before Keith connects their lips, tongue dominating his pliant mouth as he slams to the hilt in Lance making sure to angle himself to brush right past his prostate. That show of dominance is all it takes for Lance; with a scream muffled by the tongue in his mouth he comes, semen spilling onto his hand and their stomachs. The involuntary contractions of his tight passage are the final straw for Keith, and with a shout he sprays into the condom, hips weakly jolting forward. 

Hunk stands, arms raised above his head as he stretches, “Alright, I’ll get you guys stuff to clean up. You just…stay still, try not to get… _stuff_ everywhere,” Hunk grimaces as he leaves, the door sliding open and shut as he leaves. 

Keith pulls back, slowly pulling out and wincing at the overstimulated whine that leaves Lance. He sits back on his heels fully prepared to mumble an apology; that is until he looked down and forgot how to breathe. Sloppily smeared all over his lean caramel stomach is Lance’s cum, a scene straight out of one of Keith’s more frequent fantasies. Perfectly shaped little pearls cling to his treasure trail while the rest gives his abdomen a creamy sheen, almost like a top coat to a perfect coat of nail polish. His mouth salivated with the desire to lick it up, fingers twitching at his sides to reach out and smear it all the way up to his chest. 

A hand waving in front of his face snapped Keith out of his reverie, “Sorry, uh…what were you saying,” a dark flush settled high on his cheeks as he pulled his gaze away; Lance stared at him curiously, head tilted to the side. Keith mentally swore at his own inability to focus his attention on whatever his teammate had said when presented with one of his desires. It was unbecoming of a leader of Voltron, but more importantly it was unlikely that Lance would even let him do it; best to just forget it. 

“You wanna touch?”

He almost swallowed his own tongue as he snapped his head up, eyes wide as he stared at Lance. Lance meanwhile was the epitome of nonchalant, propped on his elbows and the pillows at the head of the bed. “You can, if you want,” Lance shrugged, “Touch, that is.” 

Keith nodded, forcing himself to swallow past the lump in his throat. He tentatively reached a hand out to touch the white standing in such stark contrast to his skin. He hovered above it, hand shaking as he looked up to Lance for confirmation or a last minute rejection; Lance merely nodded, gesturing for him to get a move on. He pressed down, touch light as he smeared the cum into Lance’s stomach, watching in rapt fascination at how easily it seemed to have disappeared. He reached higher, touch becoming firmer as he spread it over Lance’s left pectoral, hand running over the dark brown nipple there. Lance arches into the touch, a quiet hum of approval vibrating in his chest; it has Keith wanting to start the sensual symphony all over again, replay that sweet crescendo of orgasm once again. Without a second thought he dips down, tongue pressing flat against the skin as he drags upwards, collecting the trail he had made earlier. He could feel how Lance trembled beneath him, the soft gasp of breath morphing into a quiet moan as he pushed past the sheen he left on his nipple to soothe the marks he made on his clavicle. Satisfied he pulled back to see if reality was better than his imagination; Lance stared up at him with wide eyes, the flush on his face pale in comparison to the one he wore during sex. It took less than a tick for Lance to surge upwards, capturing Keith’s lips in another heated kiss as he pulled him down to lay flush against him. Neither was sure how much time had passed, only that they were sure that they were going to enter a second round had the door not slid open. 

“Seriously guys,” Hunk called out exasperatedly. The two paladins on the bed parted, flushed and panting as they looked over at Hunk; he stood in the doorway with hands on his hips, a damp rag in each, “You’re gonna spread the mess, and then I’m gonna be the one that cleans it up!”

“Au contraire my compadre,” Lance pushed himself up into a seated position, “Keith here took it upon himself to clean us up before we got feisty again.” 

“Did he use his mouth,” The embarrassed silence was so thick one could have sliced it with Keith’s bayard. “That’s gross. _You’re_ gross. The both of you, _gross_.” 

“I dunno, I thought it was kinda sexy,” Lance shrugged, a sheepish grin on his face. He was rewarded with Hunk throwing both of the damp cloths at his face, hitting him right across the eyes. Hunk ignored the petulant whine that came from Lance, sitting back in his spot against the dresser and, after wiping his hands on his pants, continuing to work on the visor. Lance grumbled under his breath about overtly mean friends, handing Keith the other one. They scrubbed themselves clean in silence, tossing the cloths to the floor before settling themselves on the bed, Lance curled up against Keith’s side like a cat; Keith wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. 

“So Hunk, you gonna tell me the story about what happened with the Ylgravit?” 

Keith groaned, arm going to lay across his eyes; he had been on that particular mission, and had decided that if that species went extinct, he would shed no tears. Hunk perked up, setting the visor aside as his hands began to move animatedly.

“Oh man, so there we were on Planet Gronish, trying to make an alliance…”

Keith sighs, feeling himself and Lance nod off to Hunk’s exuberant retelling of the story. As he slowly drifted off, he decided that there were worst situations to be a feature in someone’s horror story and the topic of sentient lions’ gossip.

**Author's Note:**

> Lance's secrets are that he fantasizes about the BoM suit and about pulling Keith's hair during sex. Sometimes both in one sitting and hoo boy those are good ones. 
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me, I'mma go wait for season 3 in my dumpster by screaming and crying.


End file.
